Don't Laugh, It's Not Funny
by Batflight
Summary: This contains violent material that may be offensive to some. It describes a scene when Fidget looses his temper and lets his rage out on a mouse.


Don't Laugh, It's Not Funny 

It had now been about a month since I first visited my little sister, Kye. It was depressing, seeing her in that wheel chair, and listening to her mindless babbling. The doctor said that she had brain damage, but it would be better in a year or two. When you're only twelve, a year seems like eternity. Ginger had signed papers that the hospital would keep Kye so the could take care of her until she as well, but who had any idea how long that might have been? I felt terrible leaving her there, but they could take better care of her than we ever could. I almost felt like she had died in the 'incident.'

The police knew quite well who Ginger was, and after the doctors proclaimed she was well the stupid police mice haled her off to jail. Now I was left here all alone. They would have taken me to if not for the fact that the doctors wanted me to go through some kind of therapy first to learn how to walk properly and use my broken wing. God, five years without flying! I felt like my life was over.

The worst thing about it was the stupid peg leg that I had to use to walk now. I hated it! I couldn't walk properly because there was no anchor by which to push down on, just a point, and when you stuck it to far in front or behind you it slipped and you fell! My life was a living hell. I was tripping every time I took a step, nurses and doctors laughing at and mocking me. My temper was becoming very short…

I was attempting to walk down a hallway back from a big room filled with food called the 'Cafeteria' when once again, I tripped and fell, my cockroach dinner and glass of water flying into the air. First the cockroach hit me on the head, then the water came splashing down, and then the glass hit me on the head! A pretty nurse mouse that was walking by saw the whole event and burst into laughter. As her laughing got louder, my whole body became overrun with rage. Instead of laughter I heard barking, the barking of an old hound dog. I had had enough…

"Please don't hurt me!" The female nurse cried as I pinned her up against a wall in a closet filled with brooms, mops, and other cleaning stuff. "Well you should have thought of that before you laughed, shouldn't you have?" I said in an almost happy tone. I took out a small blade that I had been hiding in my sole shoe. Ginger had given it to me before she left. "Here, this is for you… use it only when necessary," she had said at the time she gave it to me. The next day she was gone, stolen from me by the police mice.

I pushed the sharp end up against the female, watching her crimson blood drip from the wound with fascination as I sliced a line from the corner of her lip to her ear. She shrieked into my palm as I did so, making the task all the more amusing. I smiled wickedly and did the same to the other side of her face. I then pulled myself far enough from her face to get a good look. "Awww," I said, "not laughing now, are you?"

I continued to torture the nurse for maybe another half an hour, cutting her, stabbing her, and finding it amusing the whole time. I even pushed up the ends of her skirt, feeling her pretty leg and thigh, making her cringe. I had no desire to rape or assault her; I just wanted to make her think that I would. After a while her body started going limp, so I let her fall to the floor. I glared at the puddle of blood she now lye in, feeling no remorse. "Just another stupid nurse mouse" I whispered, and exited the closet with a grin upon my face. "Now, to go take a shower and get this blood off of me," (which was quite visible due to the whit robe that I was wearing), I said and smiled as I hopped off back to my room. I was a twelve-year-old Satan and loving it! God have mercy on that Basil when I get a hold of him…

Note:

Fidget and Basil belong to Disney, but everyone else belongs to me.

If you find this story offensive, please try to remember what job the character Fidget had. This story is only an example of what Fidget did during his lifetime (or at least, my perception of it).


End file.
